


Two for One

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Agent Carolina, Trans Agent Texas, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: I need to stop wrighting NSFW.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/ Agent South Dakota / Agent Texas
Kudos: 4





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop wrighting NSFW.

There was a lot of things Tex was expecting when Carolina invited her over. What she wasn't expecting when she opened the door was finding South on the ground, sucking Carolina's member. "What the hell?!" Tex asked in a shocked voice. Carolina glared over at her. "Finally, I was beginning to think i'd have to fuck this slut by myself." Carolina lifted her hand, a leash attached to it, leading down to the collar around South's neck. "Is this the only reason you invited me over, to help fuck your girlfriend?" South hadn't even turned to look at her yet, she was do busy licking up and down Carolina's shaft. Tex noticed that she had earplugs in. "I promised her a surprise if we completed our last mission. She can't hear you right now by the way." Carolina shivered as South took her in her mouth again.

"So what, you think I'm gonna help you just because you promised her a surprise?" Tex crossed her arms. "Not exactly, I did have something else planned, but then I noticed you were a bit stressed today." Tex looked away blushing. Carolina waited a few minutes, till she spoke again. "If you don't want to I can always go back to my original plan." Her eyes darted over to Tex, looking up and down her body. She licked her lips. Tex thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I'm down. What first?" Carolina grinned. "Get behind her and be ready, she still hasn't seen you." Tex walked over and got on her knees behind South, ready. "I'd recommend getting your cock out."

Tex quickly, but quietly, undid her belt and pulled out her member. It wasn't quite at big as Carolina's, but it was close. Carolina put a finger to her lips, silently telling her to stay quiet. Tex nodded and watched as Carolina pulled on the leash. South's eyes finally looked up at her, she was still sucking on Carolina's shaft. Carolina pulled out the ear plugs. "I think I owe you a surprise." South wiped her mouth off on her arm. "Yes." She spoke quietly. "Now theirs been a small change of plans." Carolina nodded forward and Tex took that as her que. South yelped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Tex?" Tex just grinned. Carolina grabbed South's chin and pulled her face back over.

"She gonna help me today. So you'll need to listen to her as well." South nodded, not quite convince this would end well for her. Carolina nodded back, and Tex suddenly moved one off her hands down to South's clit. "~Ahh!" Tex smiled. "Aw. The bitch is already so wet. Bet you love sucking cock too, huh." South moaned out loud, but was cut off when Carolina shoved her cock back in her mouth. "I think she does. She probably gets off on the thought of just touching one." South bobbed her head up and down as Tex slid one finger along her slit. This went on for several minutes, with Tex running a finger up along her slit, and South sucking Carolina.

South felt something press against her back. Texas's cock stood erected, pressing against South's back. Carolina grabbed South's hair and started thrusting in her mouth. At first Tex thought that South wouldn't be able to breathe at the pace she was going, but she watched as South opened her mouth wider. "Dame, she is a slut." Carolina gave a few more hard thrust before she shoved her cock down all the way South's throat. Carolina huffed as she came. South felt her seed spill down her into her stomach. She felt Tex get up and saw her walk around to stand next to Carolina's chair. Carolina pulled out, cum and spit covering her cock. "Your turn." Carolina got up and high fives Tex, the two switching spots.

"Bout time." Tex stepped infront of South and stroked her cock a few times. "Open up." Tex shoved her cock inside, as South opened her mouth. She watched as South started to suck. Carolina walked behind her and stuck a pair of headphones over her ears. "Keep her occupied for a few minutes, while I get the stuff." Tex gave a thumbs up. As Carolina walked by her, Tex couldn't help but look at her member. It was larger than hers. She grabbed her arm. "Clothes?" Carolina thought for a moment. South was already out of hers, but they still had everything on.

Tex gave small gasps as Carolina thought. South had moved to licking her head. "Leave em. She likes it when I have them on. I can give you some clean ones later." Tex nodded, then gasped as South scraped her teeth along her length. "Heh." Carolina walked back to her bed and reached under. She pulled out a box and started looking through it. Tex brought her attention back to South. She stood up and grabbed South's hair. She started to thrust inside her. She moaned as South hummed around her. Carolina walked back over, a thing of rope in her hand. She was stroking herself. Tex grabbed her blue shirt and pulled her over in a kiss.

Carolina leaned into it, humming as Tex moan in her mouth. A few more thrust then Tex halted in South's mouth. Cum filled her mouth without warning. Carolina pulled away, and Tex pull out of South. They watched as she swallowed. Tex reached over and pulled off the headphones. South looked up, nervous now. The two redheads shared a look, then smiled. Carolina pulled South up and caught her mouth. Tex took the rope and walked behind her. South felt her arms get tugged back as Tex bound the hands together.

When her hands were bound, Carolina turned and threw her down on the bed. "One, two, or three?" Carolina asked South. Tex came over and wrapped her arms around Carolina. Carolina raised an arm to pet her head. South took a minute to think. "One." Carolina smilled and whispered something in Tex ear. South watched as the two had a quiet conversation. Finally Tex nodded and looked over at her. Carolina crawled over South and kissed all the way up her body. Her legs were suddenly lifted up and Carolina lined up her cock with pussy. "Wai-ohhhhh~" Carolina pushed inside fully.

"Fuck~!" Carolina growled as South squeezed around her. South quickly stretched to fit the familiar organ. Carolina started pounding inside her, not wanting to waste anymore time. Tex sat next to South, stroking her own member. "Ahhh~. You love this don't you. And just think about it I'm the only one fucking you anymore. Your ours now!" Carolina bent down and sucked on one of South's brest. "Oh~! Yes! I'm yours! Both of yours! I'm your whore, fuck me!" Tex got up and stuck her cock in South mouth. "Yes you are. Your our little cock whore. We'll fuck you whenever we want, where ever we want." South moaned around the member in her mouth.

Carolina thrust faster and deeper. She let go of South's leg, who wrapped them a around her, to steady herself over their slut. Tex pulled her over into a kiss. Carolina suddenly let out a low growl and stopped thrusting. South squeezed as cum shot into her womb, and forced her to cum. Tex pulled out of South's mouth. Carolina pulled out of South and pulled Tex towards her. South and Tex watched as Carolina started to finish sucking Tex. It didn't take long, due to South. Tex came silently inside the taller freelancers mouth.

Carolina once again kissed Tex, sharing her own cum. Tex smacked her ass as they switch spots. South was flipped over. Tex was inside her ass second's afterwards. Carolina sat across from her, jerking off. "Fuck~! This is-pant-amazing!" South managed to ramble out before Tex thrust harder. "Dame, she's so ficking tight! When's the last time you fucked this bitch?" Tex said, her hands gripping South waist tighter. "That's gonna leave a bruise." Carolina chuckled. "About a month and a half, maybe less." Carolina pumped her own cock to match Tex's rhythm. "Bullshit. I doubt you can even go a week without fucking this whore." Tex managed to gasp out before she thrust in again. South screamed as she came. "Thank god these walls are soundproof." Her walls caused Tex to go into overdrive and thrust faster. A few more powerful humps and Tex was cumming inside her. Carolina was still jerking off. "Here." Tex reached over and grabbed Carolina's cock and began to stroke. "Shit~" Carolina rolled her head back as Tex continued.

Her organism caught her by surprise. Before she knew it, Carolina came. Cum splashed onto her shirt, jeans, and Texas hand. Tex pulled her hand away and let Carolina's member fall. Carolina watched as the shorter redhead licked her hand clean. South noticed Carolina's brand new erection. "Well, well, well. She made quite the mess didn't she, Tex. She's gonna have to pick it up. "Agreed." Tex slowly pulled out of South, who ground beneath her. South was pulled to her knees between the two women. Tex stuck her cock in front of her face. Carolina mirrored her. "Clean them."

South leaned forward and licked a strip up Tex's cock. She licked every inch, tasting a mix of cum and her juices. When she finished with Tex she hopped over to Carolina's. Carolina grabbed Tex's shirt and pulled her into a kiss. The two groped the other until South was done. "I think it's time for her reward, or should I say rewards?" South gave a confused glance. *Wasn't this already her reward?* South yelped when she was suddenly picked up by Tex. Carolina reached in her pocket and pulled out a flip knife "What are you gonna do with that?" South shot Tex a glance. *Has she lost it!* Carolina stepped closer and started to cut the rope. "Oh." Tex shrugged.

Carolina pulled off the rope and put the knife back in her pocket. South pulled her hands back and flexed. "That's gonna be noticeable." Carolina joined Tex in holding her up. South felt one of them press up against her entrance. Carolina thrust inside her fully. "Ohhh~" Carolina halted, and South felt something else press next to Carolina's cock, shifting it inside her. "What?" Tex was pressing her cock up against Carolina's. "Wait. It won't fit." South tried grabbing at her to stop. "Yes it will." Tex pressed harder. "Wait! Ohhhhh~!" Tex thrust up, sliding next to Carolina. "Oh Fuck~!" South grabbed the back of Carolina's head. Carolina moaned and stuck her head into South's shoulder. Tex was the one who moved first. Carolina started a few seconds afterwards. South was drooling by now, her mind numb with pleasure and bliss. "She-ahhh~- can't even think right now." Tex said as she continued her slow pace. Carolina on the other hand, was going at a faster pace. "Only a total whore can take two cocks at once." Carolina laughed as South squeezed around them, then moaned as Tex reached over and pulled her hair.

South couldn't take it, she screamed as she came around the two. The two didn't stop. Carolina gave a primal grunt as she shot seep into South's lower regions. "Think you can still go again?" Tex asked as she started faster. "I won't stop until this bitch is filled to the prim." Carolina started again. South juices dripped down and landed on Carolina's jeans. Tex gave a few more thrust, when South squeezed again. Both girls came inside as South's walls collapsed. South collapsed against Tex, outcold. Carolina pulled out as Tex laid her down on the bed. Carolina flopped down next to her and took the other redhead with her. "If you need a fuck buddy, call me." Carolina nodded and held out her fist. Texas responsed by returning the gesture. Within minuets, Carolina was out and Tex soon after.


End file.
